Konoha High School
by crycelle
Summary: Esta es la gran aldea de Konoha, los aldeanos , pacificos , los ninjas...¿estudiando?. Para mas ¿vienen los akatsukis a lo mismo? ¿Que trama Konoha ahora? ¿Que hacen los de Suna ahi?.Invitados, eso creo...y a Ino  que bicho le pico?


Habia una vez en una aldea muy lejana llamada pero no lejos del mismo Japon una escuela especial de shinobis pero que no se dedicaba a la pelea..ya bastante tuvieron con toda una época…sino mas bien al estudio. Esta aldea se llamaba Konohakagure…junto con otras, esta era una antigua aldea de Japon , desconocida pero repleta de ninjas , pero algunos querían probar a dedicarse al estudio…bastante aburrido pero real.

La historia comienza con gran curso formado por unas hermosas kunoichis y grandes shinobis de dos grandes aldeas: la ya antes dicha y Sunagakure ,con un kazekage que además de proteger su aldea, quizo instruirse, y abandono la aldea para dedicarse al estudio, junto a sus hermanos y seguidoras, entran a la escuela.

Estos chicos adolescentes ya se conocían pero nunca pensaron estar todos juntos… todos. La clase había comenzado:

"Carta para Sasuke-kun…te amo juntémonos en algún lado , admiradora secreta " "Te amo Sasuke-kun admiradora".

Todas aquellas cartas Sasuke las votaba y el Sensei las pillaba y la hacia leer en voz alta :

- ¿Quién dice eso?-pregunta

[Ino y Sakura] : E-Ella (se apuntaban ambas)

[Kakashi-sensei]: Vaya,vaya…mucho amor por aquí

[Naruto]: Grrr Sasuke ¬¬

[Hinata]: Naruto kun (esta estaba a espaldas de Naruto)

[Kakashi-sensei]: Bien chicos , es hora de cambiar puestos: Sakura - Shikamaru, Naruto - Sasuke, Matsuri - Hinata , Temari - Chouji, Ten-Ten - Neji , Shino –Lee, Kankuro-Kiba y Gaara-Ino

[Sakura]: Con Shikamaru …genial-decia contenta

[Shikamru]: Una mujer…da lo mismo

[Sakura]: ¿Que te pasa con las mujeres, eh?-dijo enojada

[Shikamaru]: Dije: da lo mismo, que problemático –le respondió del mismo modo

[Sasuke]: ¿Por qué siempre contigo?-dijo enojado

[Naruto]: Luche mucho por tenerte a mi lado …ejem consta que no soy un uke …y además estas con un futuro Hokage -con mucho animo el chico

[Sasuke]: El futuro ridículo diras…

[Naruto]: Grrr…cállate baka!

[Sasuke]: Hmm. Dobe

[Matsuri]: Gaara-kun…"¿por que con ino?" pensó enojada

[Hinata]: Naruto-kun…(denuevo lo quería conmigo…)

[Chouji]: ¿que comida te gusta?

[Temari]: Eh…no quiero dar opinión a eso –decia cultamente

[Ten-Ten]: Denuevo en el mismo grupo -contenta

[Neji]: Si-decia igualmente

[Shino]: Hola

[Lee]: Hola -sorprendido… aps.. –se entristecía- quería estar con Sakura san!

[Shino]: …

[Kiba]: Eh…¿tu eras…?-decia medio desviado

[Kankuro] : Kankuro.¿ y tu perro?

[Kiba]: Esta afuerta no lo puedo entrar esta enorme¿ y tus marionetas?

[Kankuro]: Están afuera lo mismo digo –decia enojado

[Ino]: Vaya, me quede contigo , un imbecil que quiso atacar konoha…pero ahora es un kazekage- decia con estrellas en sus ojos

[Gaara]: …Te aconsejo que alejes esos sentimientos…

[Ino]: Pero si no he dicho nada –decia mirándolo raro

[Gaara]: No lo pareciese…

[Ino]: Que tipo mas raro –decia enojada

[Gaara]: …

Pasaron la materia adecuada,mientras los muchachoas hacían boche. Iruka-sensei les explicaba como niñ chicos no querían que lo tomaran por niños.

[Naruto]: ¡Sensei no somos niños!

[Iruka]: Pero entiendan

[Sakura]: Ya nos quedo clarísimo es la enésima vez que lo explica

[Iruka]: entonces habrá examen a fin de mes. Recuerden matematicas.

[Todos menos Gaara]: ¡Sakura!

[Sakura]: ¿Qué?si saben de lo mas bien

Al final de la hora solamente Ino y Gaara quedaron encerrados:

[Ino]: ¿No haces otra cosa que estudiar?

[Gaara]: Si…almenos me instruyo

[Ino]:¿Y que lees?

[Gaara]: Ciencias políticas

[Ino]:¡ Oh cielos que aburrido!

[Gaara]: Después de todo agradeceré esto…

[Ino]: Ah…cierto , seguro tendremos examen de esto…¿me ayudas?

Le pasa el libro

[Ino]: Interesante…vaya eres muy bueno para esto –decia dulcemente- , si dan prueba de esto ire a tu casa ¿esta bien?

[Gaara]: Bien…

Con el tiempo en que ambos leían, conversaban, Gaara era muy callado pero Ino no paraba de hablar, le metia conversación es habidas por haber y con el tiempo se sentían conectados y inseparables , se llegaron extrañamente a comprender y a ayudar. Al dia siguiente si hubo si hubo examen de ciencias políticas y ambos estudiaron .

[Iruka-sensei]: Muy bien chicos, aquí les van los resultados: Naruto primero, luego viene Sasuke , seguido de Neji , Shino y Gaara , empate entre Sakura , Shikamaru, Ino , Hinata y Temari . Kiba, Lee , Kankuro , Matsuri, Chouji y Ten-ten tuvieron bajas calificaciones, pero los empates y puntajes altos estuvieron muy buenos –decia cortésmente- ,¡ Felicitaciones!

[Naruto]: Yatta! Buena calificación!

[Sakura]: Empatada!..no! –decia tristemente

[Shikamaru]: Y con una mujer…que problemático –decia harto

[Sakura]:¿ Otra vez con eso? –decia enojada

[Ino]: Bien Gaara –decia alegre y tiernamente- ¡Congratulations!

[Gaara]: Gracias…

[Ino]:¡ Y no sali ultima!-decia alegremnete

[Neji]: No me conformo –decia enojado

[Shino]: Yo tampoco

[Hinata]: (Naruto –kun …ganaste!)

[Temari]: Yo no estoy conforme –decia enojada

[Kiba]: GAAH! Yo aquí no –decia furioso

[Chouji]: Nuuuu! –decia triste

[Lee]: ¡Por la flor de la juventud ¡No quería esto! –decia desesperadamente

[Ten-ten]: ¡Ya cállate y para de quejarte!-decia enojada

[Matsuri]: Pero si estudie !

[Kankuro]: Soy un flojo –decia riéndose -¡lo admito!

Sasuke: Hm.

Al salir de clases Ino entrego unas cartas a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo .

[Sakura]: ¿Y estas cartas?

[Ino]: Son para que vengan a mi cumpleañ 17-decia alegremente.

[Sakura]:¡ Wow! Que grande

[Ino]: ¿Pueden ir cierto?

[Sakura]: Por mi no hay va Sasuke

[Ino]: Sasuke es mio ya sabes

[Sakura]: Si, te toma tanto en cuenta-decia ironicamente

[Ten-ten]: Yo voy encantada

[Ino]: ¡Perfecto!¿Tu Hinata?

[Hinata]: Si-dijo alegremente.

[Ino]: Ire a entregárselos a los de

[Todas]: Esta bien

Paso el dia del cumpleaños e iban llegando de a poco al hogar de Ino.

[Ino]: "Vamos puedes llegar"

Se escucho el fue a abrir

[Ino]: ¡Sakura!

[Sakura]: Feliz cumpleaños amiga –decia abrazandola-te dejo tu presente

[Ino]: Sakura-le decia detrás de Sakura le seguía Naruto

[Naruto]: ¡Esta era tu casa!

[Ino]: Dios ¿Cuándo pensabas llegar?

[Naruto]: Me perdi

[Ino]: Pasas pero mi casa todos los días

[Naruto]: Feliz cumpleaños-decia alegremente

Así llegaban sucesivamente hasta que lograron comenzar la no estaban se escucho el anelado timbre.

[Ino]: ¡Gaara!,¡Temari,Kankuro! Que alegría verlos chico

[Temari]: Felicitaciones niña-dijo entregándole el presente

[Kankuro]:¡ Si ya estas vieja!

[Temari y Ino]: ¿Qué?-furiosas

[Kankuro]: Nada

[Ino]: Tomen asiento chicos-los hizo pasar-¿Quieren algo de comer?

[Kankuro]: No gracias, ya con lo que comi es mucho

[Temari]: No gracias Ino-decia amorosamente

[Gaara]: No gracias

[Ino]: Entoces pasen a la fiesta chicos –decia alegremente.

Entraron. Muchas luces y iluminaban y estaba a oscuras y los chicos se buscaban una pareja, pero era un caos.

[Shikamaru]: ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

[Temari]: ¡Claro! Pero yo tomo el mando

[Shikamaru]: Bien…"pero que mujer mas problemática"-penso

Gaara salio de la pista ,no sacaba nada con estar parado haciendo nada cuando Matsuri se le acercaba , pero Ino se puso entre medio y lo volvió a parar de la silla.

[Ino]: Te voy a enseñar a bailar-lo toma de la mano

[Gaara]: Pero si-

[Ino]: Sin peros

Lo tomo del brazo y lo saco a bailar. Gaara muy nerviosamente estaba entrando a la solo se movia un poco , pero Ino se movia lo agarro de los brazos y comenzaron a hacer nuevos pasos, se reunieron en circulo para verlos bailar. Todos sorprendidos porque Gaara bailaba con aun los de Suna.

Ino intentaba enseñarle a mover la cintura y piernas pero este se avergonzaba , lo tomo nuevamente de los brazos y hizo un paso que se le movoia todo el cuerpo y ambos se comenzaba asoltarse y le salía una estaba contentísima. Sakura quien bailaba con Naruto la saco de la pista e desarmo el circulo.

[Sakura]: ¿No crees que es mucho?

[Ino]: No , debe aprender-decia devolvió e trajo a Gaara de la mano,este se sonrojo.

[Sakura]: ¡Ino, es el kazekage!-Ino la miro de reojo

[Naruto]: Sakura-chan me dejo solo, otra vez, ¿Dónde estará?

[Sasuke]:¡Hey dobe!

[Naruto]: ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces?

[Sasuke]: Perdido igual que tu dobe

[Naruto]: Ya te dije que no me llames asi,imbécil

[Sasuke]: Bueno entonces que haces Bakaruto

[Naruto]:¡ Bakasuke! Busco a Sakura-chan ,¿la haz visto?

[Sasuke]: Esta con Ino y Gaara . A mi se me perdio Hinata

[Naruto]: ¿Hinata? Vaya

[Hinata]: Naruto-kun

[Sasuke]: Oh Hinata hasta que te encuentro

[Hinata]: Sasuke-kun…iba a …-viendo a Naruto-iba a…-se desmaya

[Sasuke]: ¿Qué hice?

[Naruto]: ¿No será que me vio a mi?

[Sasuke]: Dobe

[Naruto]: ¡Callate!

En otra parte de la casa de Ino se reunieron las 4 chicas a conversar. Una reunión entre ellas:

[Sakura]: Bien, haremos lo estas fichas-se las muestra a todos- estas fichas son consejos , que quede claro, primero vamos a imaginar que estamos con ese chico y debemos tomar una ficha y decir el consejo. Luego vamos y lo hacemos.

[Temari]: Pero estaría ventilando mi amor, no quiero que sepan.

[Sakura]: Lo harás aparte

[Todas]: Bien

[Sakura]: Comenzemos

[Ten-ten]:¡Un momento falta Ino! Estamios sin la cumplañera –decia riendose

[Sakura]: Rayos y¿ donde se metió la cumplañera?

Cuando Sakura fue a buscar a Ino entre las chicas hubo una pequeña disolución . Temari y Matsuri buscaban a Gaara y Ten-ten fue a buscar una bebida. Al encontrar a Ino que estaba en un costado de toda la pista muy a oscuras las de la arena se sorprendieron

[Ino]: Eres muy encantador ¡Te quiero!

[Sakura]: ¡Ino! ¿Que haces aquí?

[Matsuri]: ¡No! ¡Gaara-sama!

Si, eso había sido un beso

[Ino]: ¿Sakura? Ah mira , te presento a mi nuevo novio, Gaara.

[Sakura]: ¿Qué?¿Y Sasuke-kun?

[Ino]: No lo se, Gaara es sexy , serio y encantador –lo besa

[Sakura]: ¿Gaara aceptaste?

[Gaara]: Si-lo dice tímidamente.

[Ino]: ¡Kya!¡ Nuestro primer beso fue en el armario!-decia exitada .Gaara la miraba rojo.

[Sakura]: Ino ¿A donde te metiste?

[Ino]: Estoy en mi casa , ¡hago lo que quiero!

[Sakura]: Como sea,¿ entonces me ayudaras con Sasuke-kun?

[Ino]: Pero si el esta buscando a Hinata

[Sakura]: Y Hinata a Naruto y yo a Sasuke y Naruto me busca –se enreda y pone ojos de mareo. Luego se pone triste-"mi oportunidad"¡No! Y ¿sabes donde esta Sasuke-kun?

[Ino]: Buscando a Hinata frente sin cerebro-decia enojada

[Sakura]: Si se-enojada-¿Por qué a Hinata?-mas enojada-Oye yo puerca ya veras –Gaara se aburría asi que cruzo los brazos.

[Ino]: Paremos de hablar que mi novio se aburre. Hey Gaara-dirigiendose a el- ¿me audarias en cierta materia? –le toma la mano y la besa

[Gaara]: ¿Cuál?

[Ino]: Yo te explicare- dicho esto se marchan de la sola a Sakura.

[Sakura]: ¡Rayos! Sasuke-kun, Where are you?-de repente se ve con Naruto

[Naruto]: Sakura-chan-decia alegremente-alfin te encuentro

[Sakura]: ¿Qué quieres?

[Naruto]: ¿Dónde te metiste?

[Sakura]: Este…mejor ire a buscar…me largo-dijo con ganas de largarse de ese mal momento

[Naruto]: ¿Ah?.Pero si…-se deprime

En otra parte de la pista de baile , en un lugar oscuro , se encontraban Sasuke y Hinata , desmayada , Sasuke estuvo cuidándola todo el rato. De repente se despierta y ve a Sasuke.

[Sasuke]: ¿Hinata?

[Hinata]: Sasuke-kun…¿D-Donde esta Naruto-kun?

[Sasuke]: Se fue a buscar a Sakura-se deprimió por el interes-pero ¡oye!, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

[Hinata]: ¿Contigo?

[Sasuke]: Bailabas conmigo no tienes porque buscarlo.

[Hinata]: Es que…

[Sasuke]: ¿Es que que?

[Hinata]: Queria pedirle si podría bailar…conmigo

[Sasuke]: ¡Pero si estas bailando conmigo!

[Hinata]: Esta bien, pero…nada-resignada lo toma del brazo y se van a bailar. Pasan por al lado de Sakura y Naruto quienes no se dan cuenta

[Naruto]: ¡Sakura-chan!-gritaba-¿Dónde estas?

[Sakura]: ¿Qué?-decia-No grites estoy al lado tuyo, imbécil

[Naruto]: Bailemos-decia tiernamente

[Sakura]: Eh… esta bien –lo toma de los brazos y empieza a girar, llevando el ritmo de la música

[Naruto]: Sakura-chan yo…-perdido en ella con ojos de estrellas-¿Por qué giras?

[Sakura]: Porque esta música es pésima solo sigue el ritmo-decia harta.

Pasando ambos chicos Hinata y Sasuke se fueron al otro le comenzó a hablar

[Hinata]: ¿Qué querías decirme Sasuke-kun?

[Sasuke]: Es que …yo… bueno quería que me ayudaras en una asignatura.

[Hinata]: Pero si yo-se decia dudosamente- Bueno

[Sasuke]: Ven conmigo

Mientras ellos se iban volvieron a pasar por donde mismo pero estaban mas personas.

[Lee]: Sakura-san

[Sakura]: ¿Ah?

[Lee]: Sakura –san

[Sakura]: No escucho nada , la música esta muy fuerte-decia indicando sus oídos.

[Lee]: ¡SAKURA-SAN!

[Sakura]: Bien, bien ¿Dime Lee- san?-decia aturdida

[Lee]: ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

[Sakura]: Ah…[inner:¿ Que me pierdo, bailar con dos idiotas o con Sasuke-kun –triste] y ¿Ten-ten?

[Lee]: Baila con Neji , si es que bailan , mas bien están jugando

[Sakura]: Pero Lee estas ciego yo veo …-los ve bien- ¿Temari?

[Lee]: ¿Eh?

[Sakura]: Mejor ve a jugar con Temari, están los demás ahí-jugaban a Mahong-

[Lee]: Esta bien, pero te guste o no …algún dia bailaras conmigo. O mejor dicho a la vuelta-decia sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.

[Sakura]: NO gracias , lo siento-dice dulcemente mientras Lee se va tristemente con una nube en la por al lado de los muchachos que estaban jugando Mahong

[Shikamaru]: Gane, por decima vez –decia mientras Temari estaba furiosa y Ten-ten la miraba extraño y Neji igual.

[Ten-ten]:Va, da lo mismo , Neji¿ que te parece un baile?

[Neji]: Con la música que apesta ¡No!Ademas estoy a punto de quedarme sordo , ¿no ves porque hablo alto?-decia mientras Ten-ten se tapaba los oídos y hablaba igual de fuerte

[Ten-ten]: Si, bueno entonces ¿quieres irte?

[Neji]: No, me quedare a ver que hace Kankuro-dicho esto Ten-ten se sorprendió.Kankuro estaba tomando sake como loco con Matsuri que lo acompañaba .

[Kankuro]: Matsuri, ¿sabias que eras bella?

[Matsuri]: No me hable borracho ¿quiere? ¿Dónde esta Gaara-sama?

[Kankuro]: C-Con I-Ino –le sale un hipo

[Matsuri]: Yo quería estar con el –decia tristemente.

[Kankuro]: ¿Ah?

[Matsuri]: Nada-decia asustada.

Por otro lado de la casa estaban Ino y Gaara en el segundo piso, en su alcoba. Lograron entrar y Ino lo tomo de la mano.

[Gaara]: Bien, dime ¿Qué materia te cuesta?-vio que Ino cerraba la puerta con llave-¿Por qué cierras la puerta con llave?...¿Que piensa hacer?-luego de eso tomo un cuaderno y lo mostro alegremente.

[Ino]: Es esta –le mostraba el de lenguaje- pero mejor dejemoslo para otro-

[Gaara]: Enseñamela, yo quiero que aprendas

[Ino]: Esta bien…-le enseña el libro y Gaara le comienza a explicat-sabes, eres muy inteligente y fuerte y-

[Gaara]: Déjame terminar de explicarte

[Ino]: Pero-Gaara se enoja-esta bien…-dicho esto continuo explicándole hasta que entendió-sabes eres un genio-dice con mucho amor-y lindo y …mejor que Sasuke-kun –lo besa hasta decir basta y lo tira a la cama. Gaara se asusta y se pone rojo tomate y intenta irse.

[Gaara]: No… esto ¿que te crees?

[Ino]: Tu novia-Gaara se enfada.

[Gaara]: Eso no es valido. Además llevamos muy pocos tiempos juntos.

[Ino]: ¿Cómo que no es valido? Te amo, eres mi vida, te acepto tal cual como eres, eres una dulce flor que se esparce por todo mi corazón, irresistible hasta decir basta, insoportablemente hermoso y eres...Hum-Gaara se sonroja mucho- la persona que mas me ha hecho explotar-decía muy roja.

[Gaara]: Pero si –

Ino le besa, este le abraza fuertemente y no le suelta, la acaricia, Ino le besa cada parte de su rostro y va por su cuello y desabotona su blusa dejándolo con el torso descubierto , le besa su pecho , este se sonrojo mucho y levemente abre su boca, Ino lame sus tetillas y Gaara abre mas la boca y suprime un poco sus ojos , luego los comienza a morder levemente y este muestra sus dientes y mas rojo que nunca, pasa sus manos por todo el pecho y la cara, Gaara comienza a sudar .Ino lame todo su sudor y le desabotona los pantalones.

[Gaara]: Espera-

Ino sonrojada se sorprende. Pero no se aguanta y no lo saca todo lo de abajo y comienza a toquetearlo, va por sus testículos suavemente y los besa, el muchahco comienza a gemir un poco, luego comienza a toquetear su atractivo y lo moldea con mucho cariño y lo lame con toda su boca ,el no paraba de gemir, surdar y sonrojarse , ella estaba en las mismas y llebo sus manos por su cara acariciándola y luego le besa y lame con mas ganas su miembro mientras el gemia mas fuerte, ella empezó a besarle las piernas y cada dedo de sus pies y regresa a sus ojos , quien la besa demasiado sin parar y apasionadamente. Gaara se monta encima de ella, se pone nerviosa, le suelta su pelo y le besa cada parte de su cara y va desabotonando su polera lila claro dejando libre sus pechos

[Gaara]: ¡Son hermosos!

[Ino]: -(inner:¡oh dios kyaa!) se sonroja demasiado.

Gaara muerde su dedo y le sale mucha sangre.

[Ino]: ¿Eh?

Lo esparce por sus pechos y contorno y lo empieza a empieza a gemir y a sonrojarse mas, levanta un poco la cabeza y abre un poco la va directamente a su pecho izquierdo, lo besa, lo lame, le chupa su pezón y lo masajea mientras que Ino mostraba sus dientes , baba , sudor y cerraba lentamente sus ojos. Gaara va por el otro y hace lo mismo mientras que con sus dedos suavemente redondea el pezón contrario de Ino haciendo que se excitara más.

Luego toma sus manos, se las besa al igual que su ombligo mientras que Ino seguía babeando. Le comienza a desabotonar su falda negra y su licra de vendas y sus calzones, sonrojado como un tomate, empezó a meterle su mano y a tocarle su tesoro delante y atrás mientras la miraba. Esta comenzó a gemir mucho y a babear mas y a decir cuanto lo quería, luego puso su cabeza en su interior, que estaba con secreciones, y las comenzó a lamer y a lamer de pasada su muslo derecho, Ino gemía mas y mas sed excitaba, luego lamia su entrepierna y ella empezó a gritar mas fuerte y seguidamente y Gaara tocaba sus glúteos y Ino moría de excitación. Luego, ambos sudados y excitados comenzaron a unirse, Gaara comenzó a incrustar su miembro en el tesoro de Ino y ella comenzó a gemir el doble, el también gemía muy fuerte y la cosa se ponía mas fuerte…

[Naruto]: Escuche algo

[Sakura]: ¿Hm?

[Naruto]: No se gritos y gemidos

[Sakura]: Estas loco Naruto ¿Con todos este bochinche y escuchas eso?

[Naruto]: ¡No enserio! Ire a ver que pasa

Naruto no sabia de donde venia , pero caminaba y lo escuchaba cada vez mas logro topar con Matsuri y dijo:

[Naruto]: Esos sonidos se oyen a …¿Gaara?

[Matsuri]: ¿Qué Gaara-sama que?

[Naruto]: Matsuri-chan

[Matsuri]: ¿Qué le pasa a Gaara sama?

[Naruto]: No se hay que averiguarlo

[Matsuri]: ¡Yo voy contigo!

[Naruto]: ¡Bien!

Naruto salió de la fiesta con Matsuri y los gemidos se oían mas y mas fuertes

[Naruto]: Gaara esta en problemas, ¿aunque gemidos?

[Matsuri]: Da lo mismo, yo lo salvare, ¿pero donde esta?

Buscaron por toda la casa y se dieron cuenta que venia del segundo piso

[Naruto]: ¡Alli es!

Ambos suben pero ya se habían acabado los gemidos y no se habían dado cuenta.

[Matsuri]: Gaara, ¡yo sere tu heroína!-tocan la puerta

[Naruto]:¿ Gaara?- nadie contesta-estoy seguro que era aquí…Hm, creo que no hay otra opción-se aleja un poco y activa su rassengan y destruyen la que ven les sorprende.

[Matsuri]: ¡Gaara-sama!-rojisima

[Naruto]: Gaara…

[Ino]: ¡Mi pieza par de idiotas! ¿Qué hacen aquí

[Naruto]: Y tu ¿Qué haces en bata…con Gaara?

[Matsuri]: Gaara-kun ¿esta bien?

[Gaara]: Si "mejor que nunca"-penso en si mismo

[Naruto]: Pero ¿y esos gemidos?

[Ino]: Alucinan , estábamos estudiando lenguaje

[Naruto]: Aja y en bata…¡muy raro!

[Matsuri]: ¿Seguros que no estaban haciendo nadita?

[Ino]: Haber…¿Por qué la pregunta?

[Matsuri]: Es obvio el porque, ¡estan en bata!

[Ino]: Estudiar en bata es una de las mejores opciones de relajación ,¿Qué crees que hacíamos, sexo? No somos muy jóvenes –Gaara la miro con enojo porque antes nisiquiera pudo hacer acto para quedarse callado.

[Matsuri]: Si le hubieras tocado un pelo a Gaara…nada es tu novio

[Gaara]: Gracias por defenderme

[Ino]: ¿Eh? Haber.¿Quien es la novia aquí?-dicho eso Matsuri se va llorando-Ah…creo que la heri –dicho esto Gaara la mira con odio y va a alcanzarla

[Gaara]: Matsuri

[Matsuri]: Gaara-kun, no me vea que vergüenza-Gaara seca sus lagrimas con sus dedos

[Gaara]:Tranquila niña-Matsuri se pierde entre sus dedos-Ino es mi novia pero tu eres como mi hermana menor…te pienso cuidar si es lo que quieres

Dicho esto Matsuri se pone roja y habla tartamuda:

[Matsuri]: G-Gaara-k-kun-dicho esto doble sonroja-muchas gracias-aprieta su mano contra su cara y se sonroja pero Gaara se la quita de inmediato-Gaara-kun…

[Gaara]: ¿Hm?

[Matsuri]: T-Te ves…muy…mejor nada-dice tiernamente sonrojada

[Gaara]: ¿Eh?-dicho esto Matsuri se retira. Gaara se iba yendo y escucho unos pasos- Te vi-dijo con mirada enojada Ino se petrifica-No quiero que vuelvas a espiar, no debes

[Ino]: Pero es que ella es… se veian tan acaramelados y…

[Gaara]: Tu eres a ala que me importa... y si tanto te molesta mejor ve con Sakura y tus amigas

[Ino]: No te pongas asi de neurótico-decia triste

[Gaara]: Es que estoy cansado, despues de todo lo que paso…voy a dormir

[Ino]: Pero ¿puedo ir contigo?-le salian estrellas de sus ojos

[Gaara]: Si quieres-dicho esto Ino se ilusiona

Nuevamente en la pieza de Ino , ambos estaban acostados y esta estaba de costado hacia la pared y Ino lo abrazaba, asi ella le desato la bata y le empezó a descubrir la espalda y a besarle su cuello y espalda y el estaba rojo

[Gaara]: Ino…para-enojado

[Ino]: Ains! ¿Porfis?-con estrellas en sus ojos .Gaara se enojo-Esta bien, esta bien….

Dentro de la fiesta de Ino aun estaban ahi divirtiéndose.

[Kankuro]: "Shirou tsuki no you na surudoi kyokusen ni-¡Glup!

[Temari]: ¡Ay! Ya tomaste mucho que vergüenza .Kankuro, aprende de una vez-decia enojada

[Neji]: Y asi son los de la arena…que verguenza

[Temari]: Oye¿ que te pasa con nosotros eh?

[Kankuro]: Mira, ¡glup!, que saco mis marionetas-

[Temari]: Callate Kankuro. Mira, este imbécil no es el único borracho de la fiesta-dicho esto pesco a Lee-¿ven como esta? Y es de la Hoja

[Lee]: Suelteme Temari-san-decia borracho

[Sakura] : Lee-san , Kankuro-dono –decia harta- , sabemos que son una vergüenza pero paren de pelear

[Lee]: ¡S-Sakura-san!

[Kankuro]: Mira no te he dicho nada, pero tienes una frente-enojado

[Sakura]: ¡CALLATE!-a punto de pegarle , pero Temari lo detiene)

[Temari]: Esta pelea es absurda , actuemos como personas normales, si estamos en ese tono no llegaremos a nada

[Sakura]: Esta bien.-enojada- ¿y la cumplañera?

[Kankuro]: No se, creo que esta ….no se ¿con Gaara?

[Sakura]: -le pareció ridículo el comentario –¡Ya es hora de que le cantemos cumpleaños feliz!, pero busquemosla

En ese mismo momento llega Naruto

[Sakura]: ¿En donde estabas?

[Naruto]: Ah…en la cocina

[Temari]: Vamos a buscar a Ino,.¿sabes donde esta?

[Naruto]: Preguntale a su viejo

[Matsuri]: ¡Yo voy!

[Naruto]: Esta bien Matsuri

Matsuri sale de la fiesta y busca a Inoichi hasta que lo encuentra

[Matsuri]: Inoichi-no obacha

[Inoichi]: Pequeña no soy tan viejo-la queda mirando

[Matsuri]: Lo siento-dice tiernamente- ¿Ha visto a Ino?

[Inoichi]: Hm…creo que esta arriba…Ino-le grita y Ino le responde desde su pieza

[Ino]: ¿Si?

[Inoichi]: ¿Estas en tu pieza?

[Ino]: Si, ¿de donde crees que hablo?

[Inoichi]: Esta ahí-le decia a Matsuri- tus amigos quieren que bajes

[Ino]: Am… es que-decia nerviosa

[Inoichi]: Iran a verte entonces-eso puso el doble de nerviosa a Ino

Matsuri va donde los demás

[Matsuri]: Esta en su pieza , ¡vamos!

[Sakura]: ¡Yo llevo la torta!-vio que Chouji le daba un chupetón -Eh!-se la quita – despues viene tu pedazo –Chouji se entristece-¿Dónde están Shino y Kiba?

[Naruto]: No se en el patio supongo

[Sakura]: ¿Por qué en el patio?

[Naruto]: Uno tiene bichos y el otro es un perro, todavía lo preguntas

[Sakura]: No sabes donde están –decia enojada- y Hinata?

[Neji]: Hinata…

[Naruto]: ¡Ni idea!-derrepente ven a akamaru, este perro le ladra- ¡Akamaru! ¿Y Kiba?

[Akamaru]: ¿?

[Naruto]: Este no entiende…genial-decia apretado

[Kiba]: ¿Me buscaban?

[Sakura]: Vamos a darle una sorpresa a Ino

[Kiba]: Ok, ire a buscar a Shino , esta en el patio

[Naruto]: ¡Sabia!

[Sakura]: ¡Bien, vamos!

Subieron todos hacia el cuarto de Ino y esta intentaba despertar a Gaara, derrepente llegaropn a su pieza y la vieron en cama y en bata

[Todos]: ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz!...¿Ah?-se sorprendieron, Ino estaba en aprietos

[Sakura]: Ino pero ¿Qué demonios?-decia enojada-¿Qué haces en bata,y con Gaara?

[Ino]: Yo solo-

[Naruto]: Estudiaban lenguaje-le cuchicheaba

[Sakura]:¿ Y TU QUE NO ESTABAS EN LA COCINA? –furiosa

[Naruto]: Bueno es que yo-se rasca la cabeza

[Sakura]: ¡Imbecil!-le golpea-Ino de que estabas estudiando no te creo nada. Di la verdad-decia curiosamente.

[Ino]: Es que ,solo-

[Matsuri]: Estaba estudiando, solo que encontró que en bata era mas relajante, pero yo escuchaba que le explicaba Gaara-kun

[Ino]: (inner: Matsuri…pero aun no le perdono!-enojada)

[Gaara]:…-despierto

[Sakura]: ¿Y como sabias que estaban aquí?

[Matsuri]: Ino me lo dijo

[Ino]: Eh… ¡si!-decia siguiéndole la corriente

[Naruto]: ¿Y porque Gaara duerme si es tu cumpleaños? Gaara despierta! –le grita con un mini tambor que saco del mueble de Ino.

[Ino]:¡ No lo despiertes!¡Esta cansado!

[Sakura]: Pero es tu cumpleaños y es absurdo que tu novio se quede dormido , asi que lo voy a despertar-toma un vaso de agua y se lo iba a tirar pero Ino la detuvo

[Ino]:¡ Esta cansado!

[Sakura]: ¿De que, de estudiar?-Ino se puso nerviosa

[Ino]: ¡Si!, pero yo intentare despertarlo

[Shikamaru]: Ay dios no las entiendo….mujeres… que problemático

[Temari]:¿ No haz visto a los hombres?

[Shikamaru]: Da lo mismo

En otro extremo de la casa se encontraban Hinata y Sasuke, ellos estaban estudiando por algo que Sasuke no entendía supuestamente.

[Hinata]: No puedo creer que no entiendas esto Sasuke-kun. ¡Es muy fácil!

[Sasuke]: Pero dime, ¿a que le llamas fácil " el movimiento"?

[Hinata]: Fisica es muy fácil, almenos para mi , pero te lo explicare denuevo

[Sasuke]: Ilusionado- Pero, dime ¿tu clan es experto en esto además de justus?

[Hinata]: Si-le dice dulcemente-pero deja explicarte

[Sasuke]: Bien

Hinata le explicaba una y otra vez a Sasuke

[Sasuke]: Eres inteligente

[Hinata]: G-Gracias , Sasuke kun, pero aun no he terminado de explicarte

Sasuke: "Explicame las veces que quieras"se iluciono

Hinata le estaba explicando de lo mejor hasta que Sasuke la vuelve a interrumpir

[Sasuke]: Sabes…eres muy linda…y amorosa-

[Hinata]: Sasuke-kun

Sasuke se para y se acerca mas a ella

[Sasuke]: Daria lo que sea por una dulce Hinata

[Hinata]: ¡Ah! Sasuke –kun-se sonroja-yo….Mejor sigamos con física es a eso por lo que vinimos , si no e spor física mejor me voy

[Sasuke]: ¡No! ¿Tu que?

[Hinata]: Yo…yo quiero a-

[Sasuke]: ¿A ese dobe?

[Hinata]: No le digas asi a Naruto-kun

[Sasuke]: Mira, ¿no ves que el le gusta otra? El no te toma ni en cuenta

[Hinata]: El es mi amigo

[Sasuke]: ¿Y, que mas?

Hinata se pone triste y baja la mirada pero Sasuke le levanta la cara eh esta se sorprede y se asusta

[Sasuke]: Yo…yo Hinata…

[Hinata]: N-No tu quieres a Sakura-san

[Sasuke]:¿A Sakura? ¿Me haz visto siquiera con ella?

[Hinata]:¡Pero si es de tu mismo equipo!

[Sasuke]: pero es una molestia, le tengo cariño pero como a cualquiera, en cambio a ti-

[Hinata]: ¡No puedo ser yo!-Sasuke se acerca mas para intentar besarla y esta se asuto y se fue, Sasuke quedo deprimido y su mirada hacia la pared, Hinata va corriendo por la casa y choca con Naruto

[Naruto]: Hinata aquí da cuenta de su rostro-¿Qué te pasa?

[Hinata]: N-Naruto-kun

[Naruto]: ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

[Hinata]: N-Nada, yo solo venia a enseñarle física a Sasuke-kun

[Sakura]: ¿Fisica? Ah Sassuke no le cuesta ese ramo, de hecho es en el que mejor le va

[Hinata]: ¿Eh? Entoces…

[Naruto]: Sakura-chan, ¿de donde llegaste?

[Sakura]: Es que oi hablar de Sasuke, además Hinata esta aca, ¿Qué te pasa?

[Hinata]: N-Nada, no se preocupen por mi

Ven salir a Sasuke

[Naruto]: Ese baka algo te habrá echo para que estes asi-decia enojado

[Sakura]: SASUKE-KUN-decia contenta-¡alfin te encuentro!-este la ignora y va en dirección a la puerta

[Naruto]: ¡Hey Bakasuke! ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?

[Hinata]: N-Naruto –kun no

[Sakura]: Sasuke ¿no te quedaras?

[Sasuke]: Diviertanse ustedes…yo me largo-dicho esto se va deja a Sakura triste a Hinata aliviada y a Naruto enojado.

Al otro dia todos habían llegado algo atrasados a la escuela, pues la fiesta duro mucho y todos estaban cansados

[Kakashi]: Vaya, vaya, creo que no durmieron bien o no fue su dia, bueno hoy habrá examen sorpresa.

[Todos]: ¿Ah?

[Kankuro y Lee]: Tengo resaca

[Temari]: Par de idiotas

[Sasuke]: Hm.

[Sakura]: No!-triste

[Ten-ten]: Genial es-

[Sakura]: ¿De que es Kakashi-sensei?

[Kakashi]: Lenguaje

[Ino]:¡Genial!¡ Estamos salvados!-decia felizmente, Gaara se pone la mano en la rente y mueve la cabeza negativamente

[Hinata]: N-Naruto-kun…¿quieres que te ayude?

[Naruto]: ¿Eres buena en lenguaje?

[Hinata]: Por lo menos se como diferenciar un acento de otro

[Naruto]: Ah, mejor lo hago yo solo

[Hinata]: Pero si no sabes nada

[Naruto]: Improviso-dijo complicado

[Sakura]: Yo te ayudo, no te preocupes

[Naruto]: Sakura-chan-dice alegre e ilusionadamente

[Hinata]: Um…-Sasuke estaba en una esquina

[Sasuke]: Toma-le pasa un papel con toda la materia –

[Hinata]: Um…Etto…no, mejor no Sasuke-kun…pero gracias-lo vota

[Sasuke]: Como quieras-viendo esto Sakura se entrsitece

[Shikamaru]: Oh, que problemático-con un codo en la mesa y la mano en la cabeza-

[Chouji]: Esto me da ansias

[Kankuro]: Comete una goma de mascar

[Temari]: ¡Kankuro!-le regañaba mientras Chouji le mandaba una mirada odiosa

[Matsuri]: Gaara-kun ¿me ayudas?

[Gaara]: Claro-se sienta al lado de ella

[Ino]: P-Pero ¿y yo?

[Gaara]: Estudiamos ayer –Ino se entristece

[Kakashi]: A ver, no crean que es en pareja, son solos

[Matsuri]: Yo y Gaara-kun necesitamos estar juntos

[Kakashi]: Matsuri dije solos-dicho esto Matsuri se entristece

Gaara se va y le deja un papel en su banco, Matsuri lo abre y salía toda la materia.

[Matsuri]: ¿Eh?...-se sonroja-Nyaa, gracias Gaara-kun-este le sonríe levemente-

[Ino]: ¡Cof,cof! –Gaara se enoja

[Kakashi]: Bien, repartiré las hojas, Shino y Kiba quiero charlar con ustedes asi que a fuera y luego hablamos.

[Todos]: ¿Eh?-sorprendidos

[Shino]: Ok

[Kiba]: ¿Qué hize?-dicho esto se van

[Kakashi]: Bien repartiré las hojas-

[Naruto]: Kakashi-sensei ¿que hicieron Shino y Kiba?

[Kakashi]: Eso no es tu incumbencia Naruto

[Naruto]: Ellos no son malas personas

[Kakashi]: No exageres. Bueno aquí están los papeles-los entrega y comienza el examen.

[Naruto]: "Rayos,rayos,rayos¿Qué hago?-tenia el papel en blanco

[Hinata]: "Vamos Naruto-kun"-decia mientras rellenaba

[Sakura]: "Yo se que puede" –le esperanzaba "y esto es fácil"

[Ino]: "Esto es fácil" pensó alegremente

[Neji]: "¿Y si uso mi byakugan?"

[Shikamaru]: ¿Desde cuando sopa es con z?-sorprendido

[Temari]: ¡Un momento! ¡Ya se!

[Shikamaru]: Chouji…para ti-le pasa un papel

[Chouji]: Que fácil!

[Kankuro]: ¿Quién es Einstein?

[Temari]:¡ Por dios Kankuro!

[]: Huy que difícil

[Kakashi]: Callados

[Naruto]: "no, no, no , nose que hacer" desesperado Sakura-chan ayuda-con los ojos en blanco mordiendo el lápiz y sudando

[Sakura]: No me queda otra que ayudar-enojada

[Naruto]: Ya me acuerdo!-felizmente

[Hinata]: Eso es Naruto-kun

[Sasuke]: Hm

[Kakashi]: Que bien Naruto, pero escribe que se acaba el tiempo

[Naruto]: ¿Tan poco?

[Kakashi]: Es fácil

[Naruto]: Aja! Facil!-sarcasticamente

[Kakashi]: Bien , los que terminaron pasen sus hojas

Al decir eso se pararon Gaara,Sasuke,Sakura,Ino,Matsuri,Shikamaru,Chouji,Hinata y Temari

[Kakashi]: Pueden salir

[Ino]:¡ Suerte Naruto!

[Hinata]: Suerte Naruto-kun

[Sakura]: Tu puedes Naruto

[Naruto]: Gracias chicas-alegremente

Mientras tanto fuera de la clase

[Chouji]: ¡Lo hize!

[Ino]: Sigo diciendo que estaba facil

[Temari]: ¿Parálisis llevaba tilde cierto?

[Shikamaru]: Si

[Temari]: La tengo buena

Adentro se quedaron Ten-ten, Naruto ,Lee y Kankuro

[Lee]: ¡Gai -sensei!¿que hago?-desesperado

[Kankuro]: "Gaara me explico pero…"

[Ten-ten]: Ya se-contenta

[Naruto]: Termine-dijo feliz

[Kakashi]: ¡Bien!"sabia que podía"

[Ten-ten]: Termine-dice felizmente y entrega la hoja

[Lee]: ¿QUE HAGO KAKASHI-SENSEI?-desesperado

[Kakashi]: ¿Estudiaste?

[Lee]: No se-desesperado

[Kakashi]: Es cosa de mirar tu mente

[Kankuro]: Hm…ya se…

[Lee]: ¿Por qué Kankuro sabe y yo no?

[Kakashi]: Eso me pregunto yo

[Kankuro]: ¡Oigan!

[Kakashi]: Piensa en…futbol

[Lee]: ¿Eh?

[Kakashi]: Quedan cinco minutos

[Kankuro]: ¡Termine!

[Lee]: Respondere lo que se y punto-desesperado

[Kakashi]: Ya era hora


End file.
